


Private Viewing

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles and Fics from 12/12 - 02/13 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Person A has some artistic talent, or wants to get some, and wants to use Person B as a nude model for <s>sketching</s> photography"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Viewing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if explicit is the right rating, but I figured better safe than sorry?
> 
> Anyways, this was written almost a year ago, so I actually have nothing to say, haha.

”Please, John?”

"No, there is no way I’m nude modeling for your dumb site."

"It’s not dumb," Bro pouted, but the pout was almost instantly replaced with a smirk "and who said it was for the site?"

"Then it’s just-"

"For my eyes only," Bro said, placing a kiss on John’s forehead. "So what do you say?" Bro stepped back waggling his eyebrows.

"…Fine." John sighed. As long as no horny creeps would be looking at his naked body online, John figured there wasn’t any harm. Especially if it was for Bro. Who, come to think of it, was actually a horny creep, but he was John’s horny creep so it was ok.

As Bro set up his camera and made the bed up nice, John hesitantly got undressed. He just found this situation to be… weird… maybe it was the camera? Like, John totally trusted Bro to not show these pictures to anyone else, but it still made him feel exposed.

Once everything was set up to Bro’s liking he handed John a blue smuppet.

"Umm… what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Anything you like, babe." Bro replied and John could practically hear him winking, but winks had no sound effects so that was dumb.

At first John just kind of sat awkwardly on the bed, holding the smuppet in his lap.

Snap.

"So fuckin’ adorable," Bro mumbled and John could feel his cheeks heat up. Apparently Bro noticed because there was another snap after that.

"Hey! I’m not even doing anything!"

"Nothing except sitting on my bed naked holding one of my smuppets." Bro smirked and just as quick as it came it left and John could practically feel Bro’s eyes on him through those dumb pointy shades. He could feel them looking at his body with lust and want and suddenly John had a brilliant idea.

He went to Bro’s nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube he knew Bro kept there and then went back to where he was sitting. Except this time all feelings of nervousness that may or may not have been there before had left him as he slicked up his fingers, pressing one to the opening of his hole. As he pushed through he sucked in a loud gasp and closed his eyes.

Snap.

John smiled to himself and then laid back against the bed to get into a more comfortable position as he thrusted his first finger in and out.

Snap, snap.

John took added another finger and moaned as he pressed back through the ring of muscle. God, this felt so good, though that was no surprise, this always felt good. Though, there was something different about it this time and John knew that something was the fact that Bro’s eyes were all over him and that thought made John’s already half-hard dick jump.

Snap.

He knew Bro had to be feeling the same way. John started moving his fingers in and out more rapidly and started scissoring himself as well and wow it felt so good. He couldn’t help but groan and arch his back off the bed. It had been awhile since he heard the camera go off, so he opened his eyes to look at Bro and that fucker was palming himself through his jeans.

"Hey," John gasped, voice a tad shaky, "I thought you were supposed to be taking pictures, asshole."

"Well, fuck, kid, you can’t expect me to not get off on this when you’re fuckin’ yourself right in front of me."

John let his eyes close again and he added a third and final finger. This time he could hear Bro groan as well. John decided it was time to play dirty. After all, he was doing this all for Bro and if that fucker wasn’t going to take pictures like the initial plan, then John would up the game a little.

"Mmmm, how does it feel, Bro? Looking at me as I fuck myself…" John moved his free hand to grab his fully hard dick. "Touch myself… How does it feel knowing you can’t come over here because all you wanted to do was take some dirty pictures?" John took another deep breath of air and moved his fist up and down his cock. Bro had stayed silent and all of a sudden he heard another snap. He grinned, knowing that Bro must be just as hard as he is, but still managed to stop touching himself to take the pictures he promised, because, fuck, as hesitant as John was about this in the beginning he was fucking eager to see these pictures after this was done, which he then said to Bro.

It took some effort to do so, but John managed to take his hand off his dick and his fingers out of his ass. He reached for the abandoned smuppet and bottle of lube. John smirked as he heard a squeak come from Bro. John slicked up the long phallic nose of the blue smuppet and pressed it against his hole, gasping as he slowly slid it in.

Snap, snap, snap.

Once it was in as far as it could go, John did his best to relax before moving it again. When he was fully relaxed he slowly slid the smuppet out until it was almost completely out and then he quickly slammed it back in, groaning out a quiet “Bro”.

Snap, snap.

"John…" Bro whispered.

John continued to roughly push the smuppet in and out, fist around his cock, moving in time with each thurst.

Another final snap and then before he knew it Bro was on top of him swatting John’s hands away from both the smuppet and his cock and John readily surrendered himself to Bro, who thrusted the smuppet in and out even quicker than John had managed. 

"Finally gave up, huh?" John said, eyes half lidded as he looked up at Bro, who said nothing in return. He just grabbed both his and John’s cock in a single hand and John only lasted a few seconds more before coming all over Bro’s hand and both their stomachs. It didn’t take long for Bro to come next, especially with John quiet whispers of "come on, come on".

When Bro did come, they both just stayed there as their breathing evened out.

"Fuck, John." Bro gasped and John just smiled, eyes half closed.

"Mmmm… how about we take a nap and then take a look at those pictures, yeah?"

Bro snorted and placed a kiss on John’s forehead. “Sure, kid, whatever you say.”


End file.
